Depths of the Mind
by mine2005
Summary: A look into the minds of the harry potter characters after the fifth book... Please Review.
1. Disclaimer

§ Disclaimer §

Anything and everything in this fiction is purely unowned by myself and is owned merely by the original author whose main characters and previous events are taken. If you find something in this novel that you like, I hold no bounds to you using it as long as it remains unclaimed. My only claims is that all my work comes from my head, so if it takes off on something you have done, it was unintentional.  
  
Enjoy! 


	2. Harry Potter

§ Depths of the Mind  
  
Harry Potter  
  
For once in my schooling, I look forward to going to the Dursleys, if only to spend some time alone. This in no way is saying that I enjoy it there, but it does allow me time to think, to be alone. I've never wanted to be alone before, in fact, I despise it. However, since my godfather's death I find myself wanting time to myself, without my friends.  
  
My thoughts are based solely around one person—Voldemort. He is the cause of all my grief, grief for my family. This last year, he has destroyed my last link to my dead mother and father. I will never forgive him. At first, I sought vengeance upon my headmaster, the puppet-master of my safety. And, after destroying his office, I found myself confronted with everything.  
  
Everything may sound extreme, but it's true. Barely minutes after arriving back from the Ministry of Magic, I was shown why all the events took place, why he was after that damn prophecy. Now it's Voldemort I seek vengeance on. My departure from my friends has only enforced my resolve. I will confront him. I will learn. I will become so powerful that he will not believe his eyes when I shower him with defeat.  
  
I will learn all that I can from my books, stopping by Diagon Alley will be a marker in my learning career. I will delve into the deepest and purest forms of magic, unhindered by any over the summer. Occlumency will be the first of my quests, then most definitely legitimacy, that will be most helpful.  
  
I stare hard at the drive as we pull in. I cannot help but keep my face stoic, else I should lose my resolve. I look forward to this summer, the summer Harry Potter becomes more. 


	3. Severus Snape

§ Depths of the Mind  
  
Severus Snape  
  
As I watch from the shadows in the train station, I feel my lips curling into a sneer. The fools were threatening the brat's relatives, scaring them into submission. I could feel the fear pouring off the man even from the distance I stood. There is no doubt in my mind that the boy will milk this for all it is worth, coming back from his home with far more attitude than he already had.  
  
Scowling, I turned towards the barrier. I never could stand seeing him long; our classes together always teetered on the edge of my nerves, forcing me to take out my frustrations upon the boy. Let that deflate his ego, for nothing and no one else would. I constantly find myself having to discipline him, hopefully giving him more moral bounds than his father ever had.  
  
His father. I can feel my face contort even at the thought. In my opinion, he should never have lived. Did I wish him dead? Yes, but I never meant it. Death would have been too good for that arrogant prat. Unfortunately, he did die, leaving his just as arrogant brat behind and creating a thorn in my a...  
  
A hiss escapes my lips even as I clutch my arm to me. This pain can mean only one thing—he's calling. Even worse than the brat is him; the boy I can live with, with him, you never knew how close death is. With him there is no escape from death, just a lifetime of servitude ending in a long bout of pain with only death as a release. I hate him, and I know I'm alive only on a whim. Hopefully soon I shall have a reason. The pills in my pocket cry to me with every step I take. Patience; soon I, the great potions master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, will be free. 


	4. Albus Dumbledore

§ Depths of the Mind  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
My office is a mess, and yet, my mind is too busy to take notice. Instead I reach for my hidden stash of Lemon Drops, safely tucked away from the findings of my successor. Absentmindedly I suck on the sweetly sour rock of sugar, allowing it to take my mind away from my problems, if only for a moment.  
  
Alas, my troubles are too deep for even the sweets to help me. Instead I return to thinking about the problem. It was too soon, he should not have known yet, not until he finished Hogwarts and went on to further training. But now I will have to speed up the process, swiftly mold him before it is too late. If his rage were to extend beyond my office, I shudder to think what would happen.  
  
He needed guidance, he needed training, but most of all, he needs to trust me. So that means I will need to get his trust back, after the ministry fiasco attaining that trust will prove difficult. If Voldemort had waited, maybe, another year, then I could deal with this, but my age seems to catching up with me, I am unable to wield the power I once could. Perhaps I should retire. I am certainly old enough, and the next in line is certainly able, but I can't do that. Not with the rising war, no, I must be at the reins of this war, no one else could possibly do the job. It is best I remain.  
  
My hand is agitated; it appears that it's clawing at the empty space inside my candy stash. Oh well, looks like another trip into muggle London is in store for Albus Dumbledore. 


End file.
